


Just Us

by Rikkamaru



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, anything I add will be pretty freaking fluffy for the most part, might add-on later, the foursome is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: They find Tim, broken by the people who should have his back, in a club on a questionable side of Gotham and decide that the world has taken enough from them. It's time to get away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahn (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/gifts).



They found Tim in a club on a questionable side of Gotham, eyes half-lidded and whispering something to a man at the bar who looked like you would need a crowbar and Superman to pry him out of his seat. And he could understand that – Kon had imagined that one day he would wake up with blood on his hands and Tim’s voice in his ear, and wouldn’t know what to do if that ever happened.

Hell, _Bart_ could explain why Tim was doing this – with a look of regret in his eyes, and hands balled into fists that trembled when he wasn’t looking: he just had everything he has done, everything that was _Tim’s_ actions and _Tim’s_ decisions, rejected by the man whose opinion meant the most to him. Bruce took Damian; they managed to glean that much from Garfield and Raven who’d heard from Dick. Bruce took Damian as his Robin and did little more than _thank_ Tim for saving him. It makes sense then, that if Tim was rejected for being himself, then that would be the last person Tim would want to be at the moment.

Kon felt Cassie tighten her grip on his arm to painful proportions but did little more than grunt as Tim lazily scanned the room again, not able to completely ignore all of his Bat training, before turning back to the man with a smile that Kon knows half the members of the Justice League would kill to be on the receiving end of. He had a drink in his hand not a minute later.

And then Bart was over there, sidling into Tim’s side with his arm around their best friend’s waist and his mouth in his ear. They watched as the other man started to puff up, look intimidating, but Tim just blinked lazily at Bart and waved the other man away with a murmur of how he’ll find him later – and no it was _not_ rude of Kon to be listening in to his conversations, just like how it wasn’t invasive of him to track Tim down by his heartbeat, which he’s been attuned to the moment he came back into the realm of the living.

Tim spun around in his stool and Bart accommodated him, moving away for a moment before situating himself between Tim’s legs. “Hey Tim,” Bart started, hands on the other teen’s hips. “You okay?”

Tim laughed, a horrible, fake sound that had the bartender turning to stare at Bart with suspicion. Pale hands ran up Bart’s arms to rest in auburn hair. “You know I’m not okay, dude,” Tim whispered, one hand wandering away to grab the drink the man had given him. He took a sip of it and sighed, eyes fluttering closed. “Don’t get me wrong. You, Kon, and Bruce, all back in one go? That’s a fucking dream come true. But, right now…I think I need to leave Gotham for a bit. Before I punch Dick in the face and bar Damian’s entrance to the Batcave and who knows what else. Because I’m _tired_ of doing everything I can and having it never be _enough_.” Tim’s voice broke on the last word and Kon started to move toward them before Cassie pulled him back.

But Bart was there, and Bart moved his hands up to cradle Tim’s face rub his thumbs under Tim’s eyes. “It was totally enough. Take all the time you need away from Gotham my man, I’ve got you. Why don’t you live with me and Kon and Cassie for a bit? We all need to take some time away from superheroing and I hear Hawaii’s great this time of year.”

“Oh? Kon tell you that?” Tim looked amused as he took another sip of his drink, his other hand tightening on the back of Bart’s neck while he looked away in a moment of contemplation. “Hawaii…sounds great. Give me a week to set everything up. I’m either running Wayne Enterprises from our newly bought beach house in Hawaii or giving it all back to Bruce.”

“I’m all for giving it back to Bruce,” Bart confided, smile widening as he plucked Tim’s finished drink out of his hand and put it back on the bar top. “And “newly bought beach house”? I don’t think we have one of those, Rob.”

“I'm not Robin anymore, Bart” Tim whispered in the other's ear, just loud enough to be heard over the pounding music as he drew out his wallet and threw bills onto the table behind him. “And Timothy Drake-Wayne will have a newly bought beach house come tomorrow afternoon.”

Kon felt a warm flutter in his chest and turned so that he could talk to Cassie without having to yell. “Tim said he’d love to go to Hawaii with us. He’s buying a beach house first thing tomorrow and needs a week to figure out who’s running the company but then he’s free.”

He felt more than heard Cassie sigh in relief and was about to say more when movement and an aborted gasp had him turning back to Bart and Tim and _oh_.

Tim had started to get up from his seat and Bart hadn’t moved, making the two brush their lips together. From there the two teens deepened the kiss, and Kon and Cassie could only watch with wide eyes as their best friends made out against the bar.

Kon listened as Tim seemed to grab ahold of himself and push Bart away enough that he could talk. “Not now,” he told the other, one hand tight to Bart’s shoulder while the other brought their foreheads together. “Later, when I’ve sobered up and we can discuss this with Kon and Cassie, because I’m tired of living my life without _any_ of you and if I can I’ll live the rest of my life with _all_ of you. Alright?”

Bart nodded dumbly, making Tim give out a genuine little laugh as it moved his head as well. “Yeah, alright. _More_ than alright, really. That’s – that’s – _wow_ , yeah, let’s have that talk later. But first let’s get you to a bed. The Kents are fine with us all staying the night there. You in?”

“Definitely,” Tim agreed, and the two removed themselves from the bar and approached them. Kon watched as Tim blushed but smiled at them, noticed the way Cassie glanced at all of them in consideration and the way Bart smiled but put his arm around Tim just in case and.

Yes.

That talk couldn’t come sooner.

* * *

Bart woke up after Tim – unsurprising really, Tim rose with the sun on most days – but before he’d bothered to get up from the bed. Instead Tim was stretched out in front of Bart, one hand in his hair as he stared blankly at the ceiling. “We kissed last night,” he said, as if he thought Bart himself had forgotten. “We made out on a bar top in a questionable bar in Gotham.”

“We did,” Bart confirmed, one hand creeping down to twine his fingers with Tim’s free hand. “Do you regret it?”

Tim stayed silent for a minute, tugging on his own hair and tapping a rhythm into Bart’s hand. Normally Bart was the impatient type, all speedsters were really, but Tim waited so long for him, not even knowing if Bart or Kon would ever come back, so Bart was willing to wait an eternity for him in return. Finally, Tim sighed and tightened his grip on the other’s hand. “No. I’m afraid of what might come but I won’t regret doing what I’ve kind of wanted to do for a while now.”

Bart grinned at him brightly and shifted so that he was hovering over the noiret, kissing him on the nose. “Glad to hear it, because I definitely don’t regret last night, that’s for sure.”

Tim smiled hesitantly back up at him before shifting their clasped hands and sending Bart flopping down next to him again. “We still need to talk to Cassie and Kon, Bart, I remember that much.” He then swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, hand moving to straighten out his hair. “Kon?” he called out, making Bart sit up a little and look around. “Do Mr. and Mrs. Kent have extra toiletries for us? If not I’ll pay you back if you need to buy some.”

Footsteps began approaching the room and Kon appeared, leaning on the doorframe as he smiled at them. “I got everything set up beforehand, so you’re good to go.”

“Great.” Tim squeezed Bart’s hand before standing up and stretching, letting out a sigh as his back gave an audible crack. He started walking out but made sure to glance at both of them. “I’m doing my morning routine and eating breakfast, and then we’re finding Cassie and we’re going to talk, alright?” He said “talk” like he was half-terrified of doing it but was pushing himself to go through with it regardless, and it was the least the other two could do to nod in agreement.

The rest of the morning passed by Bart as he hurried through his own morning habits to join Tim, Kon, and Cassie for breakfast alongside Mr. and Mrs. Kent. The couple was quite content to house the four for the week and were happy to do so again so long as they gave prior notice. The four teens were happy to talk to them and amongst themselves about whatever came to mind, Cassie and Tim catching up with one another quietly with soft smiles on their faces. Bart could admit he was a little nervous as he watched them, Kon likely doing the same as Cassie eventually grew fed up with their looks and threw some of her toast at them while Tim did that small breathy laugh he did when he was amused and content.

Soon enough breakfast ended and the teens promised to help out around the farm after they had a private talk and Tim talked to someone about getting his stuff from Gotham. They piled into the room Bart and Tim used last night and watched as Tim sat on the bed and took a deep breath. “I can’t imagine my life without any of you anymore,” he started, hands clenching his jeans. “I’ve given everything to the Mission that Batman believes in, I’ve lost Kon and Bart once already, let distance grow between me and Cassie. I’ve got nothing left to give, guys, outside of my literal life, and if I lose any of you again that’ll probably just…break me.” Tim looked like he was struggling to form the words, and Bart felt his heart go out to one of his best friends. Tim was such a private person; to let all of this slip out…things must have gotten _bad_ while he was gone.

“I…I don’t know if what I’m feeling is _love_ , it feels deeper than that, but…I can’t live without all of you with me anymore. I don’t know what to do,” Tim finished awkwardly, his cheeks and eyes red as he looked away from them.

Cassie responded immediately, reaching out and slowly detangling one of Tim’s hands from his jeans and cradling it in her own. “I hated the distance between you and me too, Tim,” she confirmed, rubbing the back of his hand when it twitched. “And I agree with you. If the world needs to demand something from us, it will not be us as individuals, not anymore; it will be us as a collective. As far as I’m concerned, at least.” She barely needed to glance at Kon before he was nodding so hard Bart was immediately reminded of a bobble head.

“Definitely! I love all of you, and maybe in different ways, but I can’t imagine my life without any of you and that’s what matters.”

Bart nodded his own agreement. “I already told you my bit Tim; I don’t regret last night and I totally want to see us all together, ‘til the ends of time. Not Young Justice, we’ll never be that again, but…young, and just us.”

Tim let out a watery laugh and moved to wipe his eyes with his free hand. “That was awful, Bart. But I agree with the sentiment. Us against the world.”

Cassie caught his free hand in her own and leaned forward to kiss away his tears. “The world doesn’t stand a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making a follow-up that details them talking to Garfield about taking time off from the Teen Titans, and just living in Hawaii and Kansas and helping new metas get control of their powers before sending them to the Titans. It wouldn't really have a structured plot. Thoughts?


End file.
